wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Trix
' Club Trix' is a popular goblin-style dance club, started on January 21, 29 ADP by Trixxiz Trueshock, a young Bilgewater Goblin disc jockey and entrepreneur. The club does not have a venue of its own, instead choosing to use existing venues for its activity. Its current home (since November 2, 30 ADP) is at the Auction House in the Steamwheedle capital of Gadgetzan. It is open every Friday night at 8pm (20:00) local realm time. History 'Beginnings' Club Trix was started in an attempt to bring the nightlife of Kezan to the Horde at large. Trixxiz decided to use the main inn at Bilgewater Harbor for the club's first venue, and the club's popularity quickly grew, soon pushing the limits of the small inn, necessitating the move to a larger, more accessible location. The club's second location was in a protected location, the Filthy Animal Inn, run by the Sunreavers in Dalaran. In this venue, Club Trix grew to its largest size to date, often accommodating close to 100 attendees. 'Club Lyon' In the early days of Club Trix, there would sometimes be the odd Alliance citizen who would brave the attacking guards to attend. Recognizing this previously untapped audience, Trixxiz partnered with a Gilnean buisnessman named Lucius "Lyon" DeMoor to form the club's Alliance counterpart, Club Lyon, open on Saturdays. Club Lyon was originally held at the main inn onboard the Exodar, however, Club Lyon's first location got the occasional Horde attack. The operation was soon moved to Dalaran, at the beer garden of the Hero's Welcome Inn, run by the Silver Covenant. Both Club Trix and Club Lyon remained at their Dalaran locations until September of 29 ADP. 'The Purple Parlor - Club Reunification' Citing personal reasons, Trixxiz, in August of 29 ADP, decided to run both Club Trix and Club Lyon on the same night, Friday night, to cut down her personal workload and keep each faction out of each others' venue. The experiment did not work as intended. Club Trix had always been the larger of the two venues, and the result was that more Alliance found their way into the Filthy Animal to attend the larger party. After three weeks with this arrangement, complaints from the Sunreavers regarding the Alliance presence had to be addressed. As much as Trixxiz did not want to unite the two factions under one roof, it grew obvious that doing so was the only real solution. Resident DJ Amy Stormpike became the club's ambassador to the Kirin Tor, requesting the use of the opulent Purple Parlor for the party, stating that it encompassed the look Trixxiz was looking for: high-class decor, multi-faction, drink service, and large obvious dance floor. After many days of talks, the Kirin Tor granted the club's request, and the newly multi-factioned Club Trix re-opened in the parlor on September 15, 29 ADP. Lyon attended for some Alliance-central contests in the first few weeks, but later faded from the club's scene. 'Back to Goblin Territory' In late October of 30 ADP, rumors were spreading about hostility in Dalaran to the Horde, after the appointment of Jaina Proudmoore to lead the Kirin Tor. As Dalaran slowly became more hostile to the Horde, it was decided the club needed another change of venue. After proposing numerous neutral venues around Azeroth and Outland, it was decided the new home for the club would be in the underground Auction House in Gadgetzan. The club re-opened in this location on November 2, 30 ADP. 'Club Trix Today' The club still has a popular following, and has once inspired similar events around Azeroth and Outland. The typical party night lasts until about Midnight local realm time, and can go later at the discretion of the final DJ of the night. Staff *'Trixxiz Trueshock' - Owner, Head DJ *'Lucius "Lyon" DeMoor' - Manager and Head DJ of Club Lyon (retired) *'Amylin Stormpike' - Resident DJ (retired) *'Pixiz Midlik' - Resident DJ (retired) *'Aulu Ayupani' - Resident DJ *'Rainlight' - Resident DJ *'Polara Windsong' - Resident DJ (retired) *'Minzel Scrollspark' - Hostess News * Players rave to underground goblin techno at Wyrmrest Accord's Club Trix (WoW Insider) Links *Club Trix' official website *Official website of Antonio Leone (Trixxiz and Lyeon) *Official website of DJ Particle (Amylin, Polara, and Pixiz) *Official website of DJ Aulu (Aulu) *Official website of DJ Rainlight (Iamrain) Category:Recurring Events Category:Move to Archive